dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Son Chinmi
Chinmi '''is the only daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi, making her a half human and half saiyan hybrid. She is Gohan and Goten's younger sister. She is introduced at the end of Dragon Ball Z, but is seen in movies and specials Post Buu Saga. Chinmi is named after Chi-Chi's mother, Ox-King's wife. Overview Appearance She has a saiyan's trade mark features, such as dark hair and dark eyes. She resembles her mother, except for her hair is slightly more unruly. Though, her hair is seen in twin buns with blunt bangs. Her hair is in a high ponytail in her teen years, before she cuts it to shoulder length. Personality As a young child, she is shown to be slightly spoiled. She is used to getting her way and can very obstinate. Though it is rare she may throw temper tantrums, this is usually halted by her mother. As a teenager, she is more concerned with fitting in than training. She is slightly competitive, only training so Pan won't be stronger than her. Biography Dragon Ball Z End of Dragon Ball Z Chinmi is seen watching Goten and Goku train for the tournament. When Bulma arrives, she runs to her in excitment believing she has gifts since that's the only time she sees her. She is disappointed when there is nothing for her but is happy to see Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks anyway. Later at the tournament, she watches her father fight and cheers him on, throwing pretty harsh comments toward his opponents. She is reprimended by Chi-Chi to mind her manners. At the end of tournament, she hugs him and begins to cry. Goku consoles her and even though she stops crying, she's still upset about his departure. Movie Appearances Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return Chinmi is only an infant, being only one years old. Goten is seen playing with her at dinner before Chi Chi has to feed her. She is seen being held by Chi-Chi in the bacground, other than the Z fighters fawning over her the beginning she isn't acknowledged for the rest of the special. Battle of the Gods Chinimi is now three years old and can talk well for her age. She is shown to be slightly spoiled, most likely due to being the youngest and signifigant distance of age from her brothers. When Goku needs the power of five other saiyans, everyone looks around for Chinmi. Bulma informs them that Chi Chi took Chinmi to the bathroom. Techniques and Abilities Due to times of peace, Chinmi isn't as strong as the other saiyans but she can hold her own in battle. She has also learned basic techniques. '''Flight Ki blast Detecting and Disgusing Power Level Trivia *Chinmi took dance classes. *She looks up to Marron, who often gave her sisterly advice in fashion. She also gave her clothes. *She has a big sister/little sister relationship with Pan rather than Aunt/Niece since they are pretty close in age. Pan isn't afraid to argue back with her much to her annoyance. Category:Characters